The Immunopathology Core will be established to provide histopathology processing and analysis of experimental and clinical tissue specimens. Immunocytochemical analysis will be performed to evaluate the various cytokines and immunoglobulins associated with the pathogenesis of Sjogren's syndrome. In addition, quantitative histomorphometric analysis for Sjogren's focus scoring and semi-quantitated immunohistochemical analysis will be performed. The Immunopathology Core will be staffed by Drs. Thomas B. Aufdemorte and H. Stan McGuff of the Department of Pathology. They will be responsible for overseeing the technical and scientific components of the core, as well as performing pathological analysis of experimental specimens. Other services available within the Immunopathology Core to support and expand the program research efforts include molecular diagnostics, flow cytometry and electron microscopy. The Immunopathology Core is already functioning as a clinical resource to the Department of Medicine and Immunology and with minimal expansion of technical staff will provide a central, efficient, cost effective source for the programs experimental pathology needs.